Das letzte Puzzelteil
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Harry sucht die wahrheit und findet noch mehr geheimnisse


**Das letzte Puzzleteil **

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedaknessgmx.de

Beta: Sinia knuddel

Genre: SLASH; SLASH , DARK; DARK; DARK, Shonen ai, Drama, etwas Fantasy

Parings: George Weasley + Kid

Fred Weasley + George Weasley

Art: Harry Potter

Widmungen: Alle RPG Spielern die mit mir spielen! –Juna-, -Broti-, und alle deren die ich vergessen hab

Es gehört nichts mir sondern alle Figuren und größtenteils die Schauplätze und Zaubersprüche J. K .Rowling

SCHLIEßT DEN SECHSTE BAND MIT EIN!

Ich verwende Dinge die in ihm passieren also nicht wundern.

Zeichenerklärung:

„…." Wörtliche Rede

/…./ Gedankensprache

Parsel

Rückblicke +

**Das letzte Puzzleteil **

Dunkel und kalt

Sind deine Augen

Grausam und zornig

Ist dein blick

Deine schwarzen

langen Haare

Gestylt mit viel geschickt

Schwarze Flügel

Sind auf deinen Rücken

Aus kalten Stein

Ist dein herz

Voller Magie ist dein Körper

Um zu verbreiten

Angst und schrecken

Zerstörerisch

Sind deine Hände

Deine Seele

Voller Feuer und Glut

Bist gekommen die Menschen zu töten

Mit Hilfe der Teufelsbrut

Ja, ja das passte zu dem Mann der uns alle verraten hatte.

Aber das tat nichts zur Sache, denn er hatte die restlichen Horkruxe gefunden, er hatte sie zerstört, jetzt blieb nur noch zwei übrig.

Den teil en er selbst noch trug und eines von dem Dumbledore wusste das er besser aufbewahrte als alle anderen die er gefunden hatte.

Aber er würde ihn finden den letzten teil!

Heute musste er in die Winkelgasse dort gab es seit neusten immer wieder Unruhen, er sollte sich persönlich darum kümmern das es endlich wieder ruhe gab.

Dort sah er etwas das ihn rasend vor Wut machte, er sah Snape, aber er war nicht alleine.

Ein Haufen Todesser, die besten begleiteten ihn.

Warum, taten die das vor den Augen der Weißmagier!

Er griff ohne zu zögern an und streckte mehrere der Todesser nieder.

Aber was immer sie beschützten er bekam es nicht zu Gesicht.

Er plagte sich mir Severus herum der immer wieder die Zauber die er benutzen wollte blockierte, genauso als er Dumbledore getötet hatte und er ihm hinter gerannt war.

Seine fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens war in der Hinsicht immer noch schwach.

Noch schwächer allerdings war er wenn es darum ging sie zu verschließen.

Aber dann sah er doch kurz auf die Mitte des Zirkels die sich in der Winkelgasse bewegt hatte.

Es war ein Kind, man konnte nicht einmal definieren ob es ein junge oder ein Mädchen war, sah ihn aus grünen Augen kalt an.

Eine Handbewegung reichte aus um Harry einmal durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen.

Kein einziger Ausdruck zierte das schöne ebenmäßige Gesicht.

„ Ich sagte doch, komme erst wieder wenn du gelernt hast deine Gedanken zu verschließen, du bist schwach Potter und so kannst du nicht einmal ansatzweise gegen den Dunklen Lord bestehen!  
Jetzt schon gar nicht, Dumbledore dein Mentor ist tot, wegen seiner Unfähigkeit die Realität zu sehen, ist er jetzt im Jenseits!", Severus lachte ihn eiskalt aus.

Severus nahm es bei der Hand und apparierte sofort genauso wie die anderen Todesser, er war zu schwach und zu langsam gewesen.

Warum waren die wegen einem Kind da?

Er verstand es einfach nicht.

Doch bald würde er die Festung dieser miesen Kriechtiere finden und alles auslöschen was sich dort aufhalten würde.

Währenddessen in Snake Manor dem Hauptquartier der Todesser.

„ Komm Kid ich bring dich zu Tom.", das Kind gab immer noch keinen mucks von sich.

Als sie Toms Büro betraten verbeugte sich Snape sehr tief vor seinem meister.

„ Ah, Snape.

Wie ich sehe hast du wieder einen meiner Aufträge zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt." Es klang anerkennend.

Und so mancher wollte auch ein stück vom Kuchen abhaben den sich Sev verdiente.

„ My Lord, ihr ehrt mich.

Wollt ihr immer noch das Ziel verfolgen euch von Potter umbringen zu lassen?", es klang irgendwie ängstlich, er würde es nicht riskieren und seinen meister verlieren.

„ Ja, das werde ich tun.

Nur so kann ich meinen teil der Seele mit Kid vereinen und mächtiger den je werden.

Auch wenn Potter meinen anderen Seelenpaare zerstört hat wird er kein Kind töten weil es in meiner nähe ist, das wird unserer Vorteil sein.

Wieder einen so jungen Körper zu besitzen ist wahrlich eine Freude.

Vor allem wenn man über die Weisheit verfügt, die ich besitze!", es klang ein ganz klein wenig arrogant.

„ Natürlich My Lord, sehr clever gemacht.", schleimte der Giftmischer ein wenig, schließlich wollte er die Gunst des Meisters noch eine weile genießen.

„ Mehr als schleimen kannst du auch nicht, oder Halbblut?", kam es das erste Mal von Kid.

Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen, sie glühten Rot, es war Toms Fähigkeit in diesem kindlichen Körper.

Doch das war nicht alles, auch Kid trug Slytherins Blut in sich, deswegen hatte er Voldemorts siebten teil in sich aufgenommen.

Severus schwieg er wusste das er weder seinen meister noch Kid erzürnen durfte, wenn nämlich der Junge wollte, würde Riddle ihn auf der Stelle töten.

„ Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen und dort auf dich warten, Bruder.", er sah seinen älteren Familienverwandten an.

„ Ja, vielleicht ist es besser so.

So erregen wir kein aufsehen.

Aber was machen wir mit Potter, er hat dich gesehen und du hast ihn angegriffen!", er grübelte angestrengt nach.

„ Ich habe eine Idee…", meldete sich wieder die samtig weiche Stimme von Kid.

„ Dann sag mir was.", kam es ungeduldig von riddle.

„ Ich werde ihnen erzählen das unbekannte meine Eltern getötet hat und Severus als mein Onkel den Retter spielte.

Ich habe ihm naiv wie ich bin geglaubt dass der Orden des Phönix dahinter steckt.

Dann habe ich zufällig belauscht das er selber sie getötet hat weil sie auf der weißen Seite standen.

Ich bin abgehauen und werde Weasley oder so um Hilfe bitten.

Die dicke Frau ist sehr leichtgläubig und ich bin ein guter Schauspieler.

Außerdem kann ich meine Gedanken verschließen und Leute manipulieren wenn ich es will.", fing der junge an zu erklären.

Tom schwieg eine weile und nickte dann anerkennend.

„ Gut durchdacht.

Ja, so machen wir es.", er gab Kid also freue Bahn bei seinem Vorhaben.

Dieser zauberte seine Kleidung zerrissen und dreckig und eine Wunden erschienen auf seiner weißen haut, seine Haare waren zerzaust und unordentlich.

So machte er sich auf den weg in die Nähe der Weasleys.

Er spürte Charly in der nähe und positionierte sich auf dem Boden und tat so als wäre er bewusstlos.

Genau wie geplant fand der ältere Weasley Kid auf dem Boden und brachte ihn ins Haus um seiner Mutter zu sagen das sie ein Heiltränke gebrauchen könnten.

„ Ohh, armes kleines Würmchen!  
Wer macht so etwas nur mit dir!

Ich wette da stecken wieder Todesser dahinter!", Molly war böse kümmerte sich dann aber aufopferungswürdig um den Slytherin.

Harry bemerkte den Tumult und betrat die Küche, in der sich alle versammelt hatten.

Er zog zischend die Luft ein.

„ Molly, er ist ein Todesser!

Ich sah wie er mit Snape und ein paar hochrangigen Todessern in der Winkelgasse umher rannten!", bemerkte Harry säuerlich.

„ Bist du sicher!

Können die ihn nicht gezwungen haben!

Sieh ihn dir doch mal an, diese Verletzungen stammen alle von dunklen Flüchen!

Scheint so als ob er vor denen auf der flucht ist!", Harry zweifelte zwar noch aber er würde warten bis der Jungen wieder bei Bewusstsein sein würde.

Durch Mollys Pflege flatterten schon bald die Lider des zierlichen Wesens, in der nächsten Sekunde wollte er aufspringen, nur durch Georges Hilfe fiel er nicht auf den Steinfußboden.

Gehetzt sah er sich um, es sah tatsächlich so aus, als wäre er auf der flucht vor jemanden.

„ Ganz ruhig, kleiner!

Hier ist keiner der dir was tun will…", flüsterte ihm George ins Ohr als sich das Wesen mit Händen und Füßen werte.

Unfreiwillig erkundete er so den Körper des Slytherin und musste feststellen das trotz seiner Zierlichkeit sehr attraktiv war.

„ Da du ja jetzt wach bist möchte Harry dir ein paar Fragen stellen.", meinte Molly liebevoll.

„ Ich werde sie beantworten wenn ich eine Antwort weiß."; gab Kid kindlich zurück.

Die meisten seufzten entzückt auf.

„ Wie lautet dein name?", die erste Frage.

„ Kid Snape.", eine sehr kurzatmige antwort.

„ Bist du mit Severus Snape, ehemaligen Tränkemeister von hogwarts verwandt?", kalt war diese frage gestellt.

„ Ja, er ist der Bruder meines Vaters.", erklärte Kid bereitwillig.

„ Warum warst du an diesen tag in der Winkelgasse mit lauter Todesser unterwegs?", nun kam das interessanteste.

„ Meine Eltern wurden überfallen und getötet, nur mich ließen sie am leben.

Severus kam und nahm mich mit.

Er sagte dass der Orden des Phönix meine Eltern getötet hatte.

Ich vertraute ihm, er ist doch mein Onkel!

Er brachte mich nach Snake Manor und sagte sich sollte schlafen, ich konnte aber nicht und so suchte ich nach ihm, vor seinen Büro belauschte ich ihn und einen anderen.

Onkel Severus machte sich über meine Naivität lustig und gab damit an wie er meine Eltern zu Tode gefoltert hatte.

Dann bin abgehauen.

Er hat es aber bemerkt und mich verfolgt.

Doch mein Magielevel übersteigt das seine über längen den er ist ein Halbblut und ich sozusagen ein Reinblut, Papa hat immer gesagt das man stolz sein muss ein Halber Prinz zu sein.", es hörte sich kindlich an und Kid fing an zu weinen, diesmal war keinerlei Schauspiel dabei.

Tom hatte seine Eltern eigenhändig getötet um an ihn heranzukommen.

Sein Vater hatte sich geweigert ihn Voldemort auf gedeih und verderben auszuliefern.

Mit recht, wer tat das schon gerne, vor allem wenn es um das eigene Kind ging.

George drückte ihn immer noch an sich, aber Kids tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen, solange war er schon stark gewesen und hatte noch nie ein Gefühl gezeigt.

„ Eigentlich ist das hier Voldemorts Trick euch reinzulegen.", meinte er leise aber Harry verstand es.

„ Warum sagst du uns das denn jetzt?", kam es neutral zurück.

„ Weil ich ´gesehen´ habe das alles passieren wird.

Der Mord an meinen Eltern, die Erziehung und den Schutz des Dunklen Lords.

Alles nur weil er mich als letzten Horkruxe benutzen wollte.

Er hat es getan als ich drei war.

Seit dem ist sein teil der Seele auch meiner.

Aber Papa hat mir gesagt dass ich stolz sein soll ein halber Prinz zu sein.

Ich besitze die Fähigkeit die Severus noch nicht gelernt hat, dass er sie besitzt.

Das Licht.

Auch er besitzt es aber er hat nichts als Demütigung erfahren, obwohl er immer der beste war.

Wahrscheinlich ist nur verletzter Stolz und Eitelkeit die ihn einen Todesser werden ließ.

Ich für meinen teil bin immer noch ich auch wenn ein teil von mir voldemort ist, meine Seele verschwand damals nicht wie alle annahmen sondern bekämpfte das fremde Wesen in mir und machte es zu einen teil von mir.

Doch ich glaube nicht dass die Seele die frei werden würde, wenn er sich umbringen lassen würde, noch mit mir kompatibel sein wird.

Mein licht wird ihn genauso unschädlich machen und in meine eigene Seele integrieren wie vor fünfzehn Jahren.

Ich denke dann hätten wir Tom riddle den armen aber brillanten Slytherin zurück, bevor er sich so vielen Schwarzen Ritualen unterzog.", beendet Kid seine Erzählungen.

Alle starrten ihn an als kam er vom Mars, und es lag ausnahmsweise mal nicht daran was er gesagt hatte.

„ Was denn?", er fühlte sich etwas angestarrt.

„ Wie alt bist du?", fragte ginny nun, als sie merkte dass sich keiner weiter traute.

„ Ach daher weht der Wind.

Man mag es mir vielleicht nicht ansehen aber ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt.", dabei lachte er als er die Telleraugen sah.

„ Ich dachte dass zu mindestens einer der Zwillinge das bemerkt hatte, nachdem er mich so ausgekundschaftet hat!", er sah George direkt an, kannte aber seinen name noch nicht deswegen umschrieb er ihn.

„ George, schon wieder!

Kannst du deine Finger nicht bei dir behalten!", strafend sah ihn Molly Weasley an.

„ Tut mir leid, Kid aber manchmal ist er halt unverbesserlich.", entschuldigte sie sich für ihren Sohn.

„ Ist schon ok.

Ich fand es eher lustig.", dabei griente er über das ganze Gesicht.

„ Na denn alle ab ins Bett!

Kid du kannst bei Fred und George schlafen, wenn du möchtest.", ordnete Molly an und alle erhoben sich eilig, niemand wagte es ihr zu widersprechen.

Kid ging mit den Zwillingen die Treppen hinauf bis zu ihrem Zimmer.

Als die Tür offen war sah Kid als erstes das nur ein bett zur Verfügung stand.

Er seufzte, dann aber grinste er fies.

„ Weiß eure Mutter dass ihr euch bevorzugt?

Ich meine ihr pennt zusammen also werdet ihr noch viele andere Sachen machen.

Euch befummeln, mit einander schlafen und so weiter.", er sah wie beide ihn anstarrten, es schien noch nie einer auf die Idee gekommen zu sein.

„ Du bist der erste der es bemerkt.

Was willst du damit du schweigst?", Fred konnte sich denken das ein Slytherin nichts unentgeltlich tat.

„ Heute Nacht ein bisschen mitspielen, nach meine regeln, mehr nicht.

Vielleicht ein bisschen zugucken wir es mit einander treibt, schließlich teile ich mit euch ein ziemlich brisantes Geheimnis…", er sah sie beide frech an.

„ Du…!", meinte George und stürzte sich auf den kleineren jungen.

„ Verdammte Schlange!", zischte er ihm ins Ohr als sie mit einander rangen.

Mit einer Handbewegung schlief Fred ein.

„ Warum hast du das gemacht?", George verstand nicht warum der neue Spielgefährte das getan hatte.

„ Ich mag es nicht wenn man mir beim Sex zuguckt.

Ich werde nachher ja das vergnügen haben zu sehen wie du dich nachher an ihm vergehst, das wird eine interessante Nacht werden!", bemerkte er leicht erregt als George ihn ansah.

George spürte das Verlangen das der andere hatte.

„ Ich sage dir was du tun wirst, du gehorchst, verstanden, meine kleine hure!", er sah ihn mit roten Augen an und George antwortete.

„ Ja, Herr.", es klang demütig aber es schien ihn mehr zu erregen als abzustoßen, schließlich konnte man schon in seiner Hose sehen wie es ihn anmachte, dort sah man die Männlichkeit des Jugendlichen deutlich.

Sie entkleideten sich völlig.

Als erstes zauberte Kid, George einen Ring um dessen Glied, er mochte ausgedehnte Sexspielchen, außerdem war der andere nur eine Hure er der Meister, er bestimmte wann und ob sein Häschen überhaupt zum Höhepunkt kam.

Und für all das brauchte er den Jungen vor sich nicht einmal manipulieren, er machte das alles freiwillig, wie ein hure eben.

Wer fesselte den Weasley so an das Bettgestell das er mit dem rücken zu ihm kniete, sich aber nur in der seitlichen Position halten konnte.

Gierig leckte er über den Hals und den Nacken seines Opfers, wieder einmal war ihm jemand verfallen, er war es gewohnt dass das passierte.

Mit der Hand umschloss er das halb erigierte Glied.

Er rieb es solange bis es hart war, und der Ring seinen Sinn erfüllte.

Er hatte keine Lust den anderen vorzubereiten oder gar zu weiten er nahm sich das was er wollte und zwar sofort.

Und schon spürte George wie eine harte Männlichkeit in ihn eindrang, er keuchte lustvoll auf, das war fast schon besser als mit Fred.

Mit rauen Stößen nahm er die heiße Enge des Weasley in besitz, schon lange hatte er auf diese Freuden verzichten müssen.

George hielt sich krampfhaft am Bettgestell fest, die Bewegungen des jüngeren waren fordernd und ließen ihn immer wieder ihm entgegenkommen.

Nach schon kurzer zeit spürte Kid wie sich ein Höhepunkt für ihn aufbaute, nur er würde diese Freuden genießen.

Sein Sexpartner sollte seine Männlichkeit noch für später aufheben, für seine Schauaktion für Kid.

Mit einen kleinen Stöhnen ergoss er tief in Georg der sich just in diesem Moment gegen ihn bewegte um ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

Eine weile blieben beide in dieser Verbindung bis sich Kid aus ihm zurückzog und seine Handschellen löste so das auch George auf die weiche Matratze sinken konnte.

Der Zauber mit dem er Fred schlafen gelegt hatte wurde ebenfalls aufgehoben und kaum das er die Augen aufschlug sah er auch schon seinen Zwilling über sich der ihn begierig küsste und der andere wusste das sein Ebenbild ihn mehr als alles andere wollte.

Fred leckte sich bequem auf den rücken und spreizte willig seine Beine so das sie die Nummer sofort schieben konnte, sie sollte schnell und rau ablaufen, denn hier ging es weniger um liebe als um Befriedigung von Lust und Leidenschaft.

Snape sah mit an wie geschickt sich die beiden anmachten um ihre Lust noch zu steigern, als er spürte das beide dem Orgasmus nahe waren löste er den ring auf und erlebte einen Höhepunkt der besonderen Art mit.

Beide waren so in ihrer Ekstase gefangen das sie nicht bemerkten wie geil sie den jüngeren machten.

Es war so neu was er da sah, er wollte auch so empfinden aber bisher hatte er nicht den gefunden der ihm solche Gefühle schenken würde.

Erschöpft vom Matratzensport kuschelten sie sich alle drei aneinander und schliefen ein.

Das heißt die Zwillinge taten das aber Kid blieb wach.

Es war Vollmond da konnte er nicht schlafen.

Er spürte dass Tom zu ihm eine Verbindung suchte.

/ Na Kitty.

Bist du etwa immer noch wach, es klang etwas nervös.

/ Was willst du, Tom, kam es zischend zurück, er war zwar wach aber er wollte dösen und das konnte er nicht wenn es Leute gab die dachten das sie ihn mitten in der Nacht nerven konnten.

/ Wissen ob du erfolgreich warst…, rückte Riddle mit der Sprache raus.

/ Ich habe dich verraten,.

Ich habe dieses Maskeradespiel einfach nur satt!

Du hast meine Eltern getötet, schrie er ihn über Gedanken an, er spürte wie der Dunkle Lord zusammenzuckte.

/ Warum?

Habe ich dich nicht aufgezogen, dir meinen Schutz verliehen?

Meine treue bewiesen!

Was muss ich noch tun damit du mir vertraust, man spürte das Tom einerseits entsetzt andererseits wütend war das es so geendet hatte und er sich von ihm abgewendet hatte.

/ Der Tom Verlost Riddle werden der in hogwarts zur Schule ging und ein Streber war.

Das ist der den ich kennen gelernt habe und den ich als Vater beziehungsweise als Bruderfigur akzeptiert habe!  
Nicht das Monster da du jetzt bist, damit brach er die Verbindung zum schwärzesten Magier der Welt ab.

Am nächsten tag tötete Harry, Voldemorts Körper und der Teil seiner Seele vereinte sich mit Kid´s.

Tagelang lag der zierliche Magier im Koma und bekämpfte Toms Seele, er würde sie reinigen und dann der seinen anpassen.

Dann würde es auch für den Menschen in Voldemort wieder eine Chance geben.

Aber würde Kid das alles überleben?

Er war das letzte Puzzleteil in diesem Spiel.

Würde er es schaffen Voldemort zu bekennen dann würde es nie wieder krieg geben und alles wäre wieder wie immer.

Schaffte er es nicht waren sie alle verloren und das ende der Welt, die Apokalypse würde kommen und sie alle vernichten.

Aber das Puzzle war endlich vollständig!

FINISH

Mal wieder was ganz kurzes von mir, hatte einfach mal Lust das zu schreiben.

Kommis hinterlassen wie es fandet

Knuddel Dark-Snake


End file.
